


Ticklish

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>22. Giggly kiss</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> 22\. Giggly kiss

She invited him to the tavern awhile ago, but he never had a chance to actually make it there. He’d stop in and check on Krem and Iron Bull, but usually was swept off to spar Bull or caught talking about future pranks with Sera and helping Cole help the others. He took a deep breath, finally he could relax. He stood, he had a date.

She was outside, waiting. Her green eyes lit up watching as The Herald walked to her. “Scout Harding.” She giggled, “You can call me Lace, Inquisitor.” 

“And you can call me Hollen… Are you ready for that tavern date?" 

"Date?” Her eyes widened. She wasn’t dressed for a date. The scout was ready to be sent out to whatever region Leliana needed spies. 

“Is that not what it is?” He had changed into the outfit Dorian chose when he found out. Darkened samite tunic with silver trim and accents with matching pants. 

“More of a hang out… I’m sorry. I-You’re the Inquisitor. Do you want to go somewhere not so… public?” 

He smirked, “If that’s what you want. We can go to my room.” His face turned serious. “I have questions about our progress anyway in other regions anyway.” Her heart sank, was he mad that she didn’t want to be in the tavern?

\--

Lace’s mouth dropped seeing the decorated room. So that’s where money was going. “So Orlesian for a Free Marsher.” She commented, the bed was so big. “It’s very nice wood and fabric.” He touched the cover. “Nothing but quality from Val Royeaux.” He handed her the cover end. She held it gingerly. She could see herself sleeping in the bed, with his arms around her… 

“It’s nothing like what I sleep in. That’s for sure.” She chuckled. “Really? Well, you can if you want.” He winked. The flirting. The reason why they were here instead of the tavern.

“In-Hollen!” She giggled, her face turning as red as the sheets. He shook his head, chuckling. He loved her laugh. The Inquisitor then made it his main objective to make her laugh more. 

“You’re so shy.” He sat on the bed, patting the side beside him. She smiled, her lips twitching. Where would this go? She was rather curious in what he looked like underneath all that armor. Once she settled, he touched her cheek making her face him. Their lips met gently. He pulled away, smiling. Her eyes were still closed. “Harding?” Her eyes opened. 

“Oh.. I-” 

He kissed again, his hand going to her hair.

She pulled away, feeling a laugh coming. He frowned. “Why are you laughing?" 

"It tickles.” She laughed, her hands going to his. His eyebrow shot up, an evil idea coming to his mind. He just had to do it. He brought his hands down, leaning in for another smooch when they went to her sides.

A guffaw left her mouth, as she lied against the bed. “Didn’t you know, Lace, that my secret tactic is tickling?” He kissed her forehead, then her cheek while her hands tried to stop him. “Oh! Hollen! What if someone comes in?” “Then they’ll think we’re having fun.” His lips found hers, her breath hot against him, trying to catch her breath. He sat up, the corners of her lips twitching up. “Don’t stop.” She said, worried that their time would be over. 

“As you wish.”


End file.
